Stolen Hearts
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: A man is going around New York City watching, waiting around for the perfect moment to strike. His targets are young female lawyers. The question is what is his motive and why steal their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He picked the lock to her apartment like he had the master key. He opened the door slowly, so slowly that it took him almost a full minute before he got his head in like in a Poe horror. His 'tell tale heart' was as steady as ever though. He knew what he was there for, he knew what he wanted to do with the woman sleeping inside. When he finally got inside he looked around making sure that even though he had watched her apartment all day and her every move in the days past he didn't want any surprises, of his own anyway. He walked slowly, carefully down the hall to her room. He smirked as he stared at her bedroom door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

She was sound asleep. She had no idea he was there until he covered her mouth with one hand and flipped her on her back with the other. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

He ripped her nightgown off of her. He ran his free hand down her side to her leg. He put his hand between her legs and caressed across the lining of her underwear. He pulled them down and then while he was straddled over her he began undoing his pants. "Try to scream again and I'll kill you," he said before he took his hand off of her mouth.

She was crying in fear that even if she didn't scream for help this man would kill her anyway. He was already half way there by raping her she thought.

Once he was finished he got off of her bed and bent down to her side. He kissed her cheek like he was simply her lover bidding her goodnight. He walked out the door just as he had come in, calm and collected, and now satisfied. He looked at her heart in his hand

"What's up?" Detective Elliot Stabler said to the patrolman out in front of the apartment building. He took a small notebook out of his breast pocket of his jacket.

""24-year-old female, perp broke into her apartment raped her," the patrolman told the detective and then he coughed. "And before he left he cut out her heart." He shook in terror of his own statement.

"Thanks, we got it from here," Detective Olivia Benson said coming up to them from the behind Detective Stabler and putting a hand on the patrolman's shoulder. "That's the third one this month now," she said to Elliot as they walked inside.

They walked up the three flights to the woman's apartment and walked in past the patrolmen in the hallway. They looked around the front of the apartment and then walked back to the bedroom. ME Melinda Warner was already examining the body.

"The sick bastard is at it again," Melinda said as she looked up at the detectives.

Elliot shook his head as he looked at the face of the victim.

"Colleen Nini," Olivia read when she picked up the girl's wallet off of the nightstand. "She was a law student."

"Law just like the others," Elliot said taking a deep breath.

"So this guy is saying that he is above the law," Melinda questioned not to anyone in particular.

"Or he is stealing lawyers' hearts because one stole his," Olivia said looking at the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"ME says all of the blood found at the scene is hers," Olivia told the other detectives as she walked into the squad room. "The heart was taken as if it was a transplant, very meticulously. He used a scapula or another small sharp object just like the other two."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "So a doctor's after all the lawyers in town?"

"Has anyone given this information to Alex yet?" Sergeant John Munch pointed out.

"My office is up in arms about this already. What have we got on this guy because Jack wants anything and everything you have ASAP," Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot said walking in behind him.

They all looked at her like she had something on her that no one wanted to touch but they couldn't help but stare at. She was a lawyer. Could this happen to her or anyone else in the DA's office?

"Sergeant Pepper's at it again!" Captain Donald Cragen said as he slapped a news paper down on Elliot desk.

"Sergeant Pepper?" Olivia said taken back with a smile on her face at the reference.

"Yeah you know, 'Sergeant Pepper's Lonely 'HEARTS' Club'," Elliot almost laughed himself and then he came back down when he realized what he was saying.

They all looked back at Alex at that moment. Again they had the look on their faces. Would this guy go so far as to kill an ADA a Bureau Chief at that? They wanted to believe that this guy was going to either stay low or stop all together before they caught him.

"I'm fine guys!" Alex finally snapped to get them all back on the task at hand.

"This is all just crazy. Why lawyers? Why now? What made this guy snap in the first place?" Detective Odafin Tutuola said going a mile a minute.

"That is what I want you all to find out. Go to the school Fin and Munch. Liv, Elliot, you two go to the law firm she was interning for, Langan and Associates. Go with them Alex. Play nice with Trevor girls," he said looking at Olivia and Alex knew Olivia didn't like him and Alex had dated him. He shook his head and went back into his office.

Langan & Associates

"Tragic about Colleen," Attorney Trevor Langan said with a sigh. "She was a good kid with a promising future with us here."

"Had she had any threats lately by any angry clients?" Olivia asked as they walked down the hall to Trevor's office.

Trevor shook his head as he shut the door behind them. "Not that I know of and I am sure she would have told me if something like that had happened." He let another deep sigh roll out. "This is the third one in New York hopefully it won't hit my office again, or yours at all Alex."

Alex licked her lips nervously. "Let's hope not."

"Are you ok Alex? Did someone threaten you?" Trevor said leaning in towards her from across his desk.

"I'm fine! Why is everyone asking me that?" She shouted noticeably on the verge of tears.

Trevor offered her a box of tissues. "I'm sorry to have upset you. This thing has got us all on edge right now."

"If you want me to say it I'll say it, I'm scared! I'm scared for me and all the girls on my staff," Alex cried out.

Alex and Olivia got up and walked up to the door.

"Thanks Trevor," Olivia said softly. "Keep me in the loop if anything turns up here."

"I will," Trevor nodded to Olivia. "Hey Alex," he said taking her by the arm. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me. I'm here for you. You know that right?"

Alex smiled up at him threw the tears and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Your heart meant a lot to me once," Trevor whispered.

Alex walked down the hall after Olivia and met her at the elevator. She choked on one last tear as they walked into the elevator and made their way back to the precinct.

Hudson School of Law

"Colleen was a gifted caring person and pupil. She was the one student out of my classes that I thought wouldn't even think of touching Langan & Associates with a ten-foot-pole. She wasn't here for the money and the glory. She genuinely wanted to help people in need," Professor Glen Shafer told the detectives as they enter his office and sat down around his desk.

"So you wouldn't know if she had been threatened lately, would you?" Munch asked him staring him down.

"Heavens no! Like I said she was nice to everyone she met and I can't see anyone threatening her with any sort of harm. What about the two other girls who died the same tragic way? Were they threatened by someone? Did they have any connection to Colleen?" Prof. Shafer asked nervously.

"No threats on any of them. And no there is no visible connection between the women," Fin told him.

"Thank you professor. If you have anything for us don't hesitate to call," Munch said handing him his card.

"No threats on any of the victims and everyone we have talked to says that all of them were saints who would kill a fly," Fin said as they got to the stairs.

"Let's get back and see what Eland the girls got from Langan," Munch scoffed as they walked out to their car.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey peoples! As you can see OOWSVU is back in action. Next week I have three mid terms so this will be the last chapter for a little over a week from now until I am done with school stuff like that. I am so glad that for those of you have wrote into me that you think this new fic is epi worthy. It is nice to hear things like that, to know I have some people who think my writings are that good.

Chapter 3

"Same sob story from the both of them!" Munch complained. "Nice girl, seemingly no connections to the other vics, and no idea as to who might want to kill her!"

"What did Trevor say to you before we left, Alex?" Olivia asked Alex as she sat down on the edge of Olivia's desk.

Alex took in a deep breath. "Nothing important," she said as she thought about him. He was right and she knew it. They had meant so much to each other at one time. It may have been for a short time but he was sweet and kind and he treated her like a woman should be treated. She longed for that again but she had so many bad experiences since then that she didn't know if she could let anyone back in, even him. She shook her head. "He's just worried about the other women in his office and he said he hopes nothing happens to me or my girls at all either," she smiled.

Elliot made a smooching face at her.

Alex took off her shoe and threw it at him.

"Play nice kids," Don said walking out of his office. "Elliot did you get anything from anyone else in the office?"

"I uh talked to the head receptionist and she is just as scared as anyone there. She and the victim, Colleen, hung out some times after work but they weren't too close but again she can't see anyone wanting to kill her either," Elliot told them.

"Ok, so what's next?" Don said looking at all of them.

"We'll go talk to her parents," Fin said reluctantly. "Even though we will probably get the same 'she was a perfect angel' speech."

"You think she may have been into something that no one knew about?" Alex asked him as he put his coat on.

"I don't know but there has to be more to this," Fin said shaking his head.

"Like a ring of 'Law students by day, hookers by night'," Elliot jokingly suggested.

"Maybe," Fin said as him and Munch went for the door.

"Do you think Fin has a point?" Alex asked.

"Go back to your office, Alex, and see if they know anything more about any of these girls or their possible connection," Don told her. "Olivia, go with her."

Olivia nodded and got up after her and they walked out together. They got to the elevator and She looked right at Alex. "What did he say to you?"

"He said that he's here for me if I needed anything and that I meant a lot to him once and he doesn't want anything to happen to me," Alex admitted to her.

Olivia laughed as they walked into the elevator. "He still loves you," she teased.

Alex shoved her in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

Nini Residence

"Hello Mr. Nini, may we come in?" Munch said politely as the man at the door slowly opened the door further for the two men to walk in.

They walked into the living room which looked like it was either never used or used very rarely around special occasions. Flower baskets were everywhere in sight.

"Please detectives, have a seat. What can I do for you?" Mr. Nini said with eyes that looked like he had just wiped tears from before they walked.

"Sir, we need to ask you a few questions about your daughter's personal life," Fin said trying to sound sympathetic.

Mr. Nini nodded not know what to say.

"Was she seeing anyone? Anyone that maybe she just met and not many people knew about just yet like people at her work or school?" Munch asked.

Mr. Nini shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean she has been coming home later in the last few weeks but she says that is because of cases that are piling up."

"Did it seem to you like it was something else possibly wrong?" Fin continued.

"I don't know. I-I guess she seemed a little distracted even on her days off but again that could be contributed to the stress of work," Mr. Nini shrugged.

"Thank you sir," Munch said getting up and shaking the man's hand.

Munch and Fin left the house and went back to their car.

"Coming home late with a lot on her mind. I don't like those odds," Fin said as they got in.

DA's Office

"I don't know what to tell you Alexandra," DA Jack McCoy said almost scolding like.

"Have there been any threats in this office towards any of the female ADAs?" Alex asked him passing the floor of Jack's office almost to the point of digging a hole into it.

"Don't you think I would have told you by now? Besides ADAs in this office and offices throughout the state and the country get threatened on a daily basis! You of all people should know that," Jack pointed out to her.

"This isn't about me Jack!" She snapped at him.

"Of course it is Alex. You are a lawyer living in the Manhattan area so that qualifies you as a target as well with what the police have got so far," Jack said pointing out Olivia's presence in the room.

"We are doing all we can Jack. We are getting nowhere with a possible connection and…" Olivia snapped at him as her phone rang. "Excuse me." She answered it, "Benson." It was Fin calling her as they left the Nini Residence.

"According to her father she had been out late a lot lately. Some cases may have piled up or something. All he knew was that she looked like she had a lot on her mind," Fin told Olivia.

"Thanks Fin. Catch up with you at the house," Olivia said to him and hung up her phone. "Come on Alex we have to go back to see Trevor."

"What's up?" Alex asked her as they walked out of Jack's office without as much as a second glance back at him.

"Colleen had some late nights recently. I want to know if they were really work related or possibly something more," Olivia told her as they got into the elevator to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia and Alex got off the elevator and turned the corner towards Trevor's office. They saw him talking to a female lawyer at the end of the hall near his office door.

Alex stopped in her tracks as she saw him finger a lock of hair from her cheek. "I'll wait for you downstairs," she told Olivia.

"Alex, come on," Olivia said pulling her by the arm forward.

They walked towards him and the young woman looked there way and then walked away.

"Detective, Councilor, what do I owe the pleasure of yet another visit?" Trevor said with a smile directing them into his office. "Did you find something else out about Colleen?"

"Her parents said she had been coming home later lately. Was she working on something for the firm that would have kept her out so long?" Olivia asked him as she sat down in a lounge chair across from his desk.

"We had some heavy duty cases piling up in past few months but nothing specifically linked to her that I can think of. Most of the partners were tossing them back and forth. The interns do help but mostly they file papers and sit in on trials seeing how the system really works," Trevor told them.

Alex stood perfectly still away from his desk thinking about what Trevor had said to her, _'Your heart meant a lot to me once.'_ Then she thought about the woman he was talking to as they walked in. She was a petite blonde, maybe mid-twenties. She was wearing a tight v-neck blouse that definitely showed enough cleavage to make any man drool over her, and a short grey skirt that looked like if she had sat down in that instant she would have been flashing the world with her tight ass.

"Alex, are you ok?" Trevor asked her getting up from his desk, waving a hand in front of her to get her back to reality.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine," she smiled at him and took a seat next to Olivia.

"Are you sure? Has anything happened over at the DA's office since we last talked?" Trevor said with true concern in his voice.

"No, nothing wrong, everything is fine," she said with a smile.

Trevor nodded and smiled at both women. "Sorry I can't help you ladies. I wish I could tell you that she was with me at least some of the time that you say she came home late but I cannot."

"Thanks anyway. Sorry for barging in on you again in one day," Olivia admitted to him.

"No problem at all. The only women that usually walk through my door are either clients or they work for me. The change of scenery is nice," Trevor said with a smile. He winked at Alex as he escorted them out of his office. He grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her close to him. His big blue eyes sparkled under the lamps that hung in the middle of the hall. He bent his head down close to hers with the almost nine inch difference between them she reached her head up closer to his and their lips met.

Olivia turned away and sighed as she walked to the elevator.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" Trevor asked Alex as they pulled apart.

Alex nodded and touched his cheek before she walked away to where Olivia was waiting for the elevator to come.

Olivia coughed a little.

"Shut up!" Alex laughed as they got into the elevator.

Trevor watched them get on and then as the doors shut he walked back into his office.

*Phone Rings*

"Trevor Langan," he answered.

_Silence_

"Hello. Is someone there?" Trevor continued.

"Colleen was a little slut and deserved to die," a raspy voice said before hanging up.

_Dial Tone_

The phone fell out of Trevor's hand as he fell back into his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to the comments I have received about chapter 4 I had to go back and rewrite some of chapter 5!!! But seriously thanks for the comments! Please keep them coming and get your friends to read and comment too!

Chapter 5

Alex walked into the precinct the next morning looking furious.

"So what he didn't pay for dinner?" Munch joked about Trevor knowing that they had a date the night before over hearing it from Olivia.

"Didn't kiss you goodnight?" Fin joked along with him.

Alex put her head in her hand. "He never showed up last night. I called his cell with no answer and his phone at work has been constantly off the hook."

"Well maybe he had another meeting with the partners about Colleen and he is just calling everyone about it trying to see if he can help at all," Olivia suggested.

"Then why didn't he tell me. He could have called me. I could have helped," Alex said sounding disappointed.

"Thanks guys, now she is back to the whiney girlfriend faze with the mean lawyer man," Elliot laughed.

Don stormed in and turned on the TV.

"What's wrong Captain?" Olivia asked leaning forward in her seat.

"This is why Trevor missed your date Alex," Don snapped out pointing at the TV.

"Attorney Trevor Langan was attacked last night while leaving his office. He was stabbed once just below the heart and was sent to Mercy where he is said to be in critical condition," the TV anchorwoman said to her audience.

Alex rushed out of the room as quickly as she had come in after hearing that. Olivia followed behind her.

"Is the serial killer 'Sargent Pepper' trying to send another message? This is Page Price for channel 5 News. Back to desk," she finished and then the camera faded back to the news desk.

Don shut off the TV. "We are still working on this case people!" He addressed everyone loudly across the room. "1PP has told me that no matter what happens to the next victim or who it is we will be the ones to catch this son-of-a-bitch! Now let's get to work! Elliot, why don't you meet the girls at the hospital and see if Langan is up for some questions. Fin, John, go to Langan & Associates and question anyone who was still there when he left last night."

Mercy General Hospital

Alex held on tight to Trevor's hand as he lay there still unconscious. She weeps for him as Olivia stands next to the door watching her sit next to him.

Elliot came up to the door and put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "He's not awake yet?"

Olivia turned to look at him and shook her head. She lead him out into the hall. "The blade almost hit his heart and a lung. Luckily it missed both. He has been in surgery for the last two hours. The doctors say even though it didn't hit any major organs he is still not out of the woods yet."

Elliot nodded and looked in on Alex and Trevor. "Fin and Munch went to his office to see if anyone was around before it happened."

"Why don't you go get some coffee and I'll come get you when he wakes up," she told him as she walked back into the room. She sat down in a chair in the corner of the room away from the bed.

"He was really trying to help. He was legitimately worried about what was happening with all of this. Why did they have to attack him? He was just Colleen's boss," Alex sobbed.

Olivia sighed. "Maybe he didn't tell us everything he knew Alex. Maybe you two caring so much about each other cloaked him. He didn't want to hurt you so he omitted things from what he really knew about the case."

"Look, I know you and he haven't ever seen eye-to-eye but give him a break!" Alex snapped at her.

At that instant Trevor slowly opened his eyes. "Alex," he said softly squeezing her hand back.

"Hey," she said leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "You gave us all a scare. How do you feel?"

Trevor took a shallow breath. "Like I was stabbed in the chest."

Alex and Olivia both laughed.

Elliot walked in with a tray of coffees. "Hey Langan's finally awake, how 'bout that." He handed a coffee to Olivia and then one to Alex.

A doctor came in and checked all of his vitals and then walked back out.

"You up for some questions Mr. Langan?" Elliot asked him as he took out a notepad and pen.

Trevor nodded. "Yeah, sure, fire away."

"Maybe you should rest now and questions later," Alex told him.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"Let him ask a few questions and then I can get as much rest as you think I need doctor," Trevor said jokingly and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you see the face of the person who stabbed you?" Elliot asked.

"He had a ski mask on and gloves too unfortunately. He was maybe five-ten or five-eleven, shorter than me anyway," Trevor told him.

"Did he say anything to you?" Elliot continued.

"He called me a stupid son-of-a-bitch. Before that I had heard his voice on my phone. He called my office and said that Colleen was a slut who deserved to die," Trevor said looking down away from all of them, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Thank you for the information. We will need your phone records so we can see if we can find out where the call came from," Elliot informed him.

Trevor nodded and raised his right hand to offer it to Elliot. "Thank you."

Elliot shook his hand and walked out of the room.

Olivia put a hand on Alex's shoulder and followed him out into the hall.

Alex kissed Trevor again softly. "Rest."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Not another one," Olivia moaned as she lifted the sheet draped over the young woman laying across her bed. Blood soaked the whole bed.

"This is Tami Gall. It looks like she worked for Lionel Granger," Elliot told her as he was rummaging through her purse.

"All these girls worked for real blood suckers, no pun intended," Melinda chimed in.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

Special Victims Unit

"No matter how much the DA's office as a whole does not like the men that these women worked for he wants everyone working around the clock," Don told them. "Also Langan is out of the hospital now Alex is home with him and we are getting a new ADA to help us out on this one for the time being."

"Another newbie who just wants to showboat saying 'hey everyone I work for the Special Victims Unit!,'" Elliot said cynically.

"I resent being called a newbie and I rarely showboat but I think working with you guys will be a piece of cake since I have done it before anyway," a familiar voice chimed from the doorway.

"Casey!" Olivia smiled as she got up to go over to her. "When did get off your suspension?"

"A couple of months ago. Jack had me working white collar crimes again for a little while but when this started to happen he wanted everyone to help out in some way and play a part in finding out who this psycho is and put him away for good," Casey told her as she looked around the squad room at the other detectives she had left behind over a year ago.

"Welcome back kiddo," Munch said waving to her from his desk as he picked up his phone. "Detective Munch."

"Nice to see you Case," Fin said as she he stepped out of the room behind her.

Casey walked over to Don's office with him, Olivia, and Elliot. She sat down in a chair across from Don's desk as he sat down and Elliot leaned up against the observation window and Olivia stood near the door and shut it behind them.

"Now this last girl worked for Lionel Granger," Don informed Casey.

"Granger was told this morning and he put out a statement shortly after that. Apparently working for him was the only family this girl had as far as he knew," Olivia told them.

_The Phone Rings_

"This is Captain Don Cragen," Don said answering it. "Yes. Yes. Ok. Alright. Thank you," he said and then hung up. "That was 1PP. Another girl was just found and this time it is one of your own Casey," he said looking down at her.

"An ADA was murdered now," Olivia gasped.

"Christina Finn," Don told them. "Did you know her?"

"I think her actually worked for Alex when she first got back," Casey said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'll call her," Olivia said.

"No, no I'll do it," Casey said taking a deep sigh. "I also need to talk to Jack. I'll be back in a little while. You guys head to the crime scene and I'll see you later," she said and opened the side door to walk out. She was still hanging her head and shaking in utter disbelief that any of this was really happening.

Langan Residence

Casey knocked on the door and waited for a minute as she heard footsteps come towards the door.

"Casey," Alex said in shock as she opened the door.

"I have to tell you something," Casey said in a low tone.

"What's wrong? What happened? Who was it this time?"Alex asked in rapid succession.

"The second victim found today was an ADA, Christina Finn. She worked for you a while ago right?" Casey told her as she let her into the apartment.

Alex nodded.

"Is everything ok baby?" Trevor asked as he walked out of the bedroom into the living room with them.

Alex shook her head and went over to hold him as she began to cry. "He killed an ADA."

"Someone you guys knew?" Trevor said almost feeling stupid knowing the answer to his own question.

"Her name was Christina Finn. She worked for Alex back when she came back and became a Bureau Chief," Casey explained.

"I'm so sorry baby," Trevor said holding Alex closer and tighter as he kissed her on the top of her head.


End file.
